Miracle
by SaveMeFromThisLoadedGun
Summary: a spashley set right at the end of season 2the new chapter is up so if you guys like it or if you dont let me know if you want me to continueall feedback is appriciated
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fanfic takes place right **at** the end of season 2. I've been meaning to post 1 and I just got up the courage to so any feedback is good, even if it's I hate this fanfic (lol) well n e way ill stop ramblin and post chapters 1 and 2 oh and by the way I cant spell so please don't hold it against me**

**Chapter 1- What the Hell just Happened?!?!?!?!?!**

Ashley: Aiden….

The shots go off, Spencer, Aiden, and Clay get shot and fall to the ground.

Ashley falls hits her head on the ground and blacks out.

The hospital

Ashley's P.O.V

Where am i? Why aren't I at prom with spencer? What Happened?!!?!? Ashley very frantically screams at herself as she looks around the room. She realizes shes in the hospital.

"Oh my God" the events of the night suddenly rush back to her head. "I have to find spencer" she wobbles to her feat only to fall back down as a nurse and kyla walk in

Kyla: OMG! Ashley ur awakee!!! Ashley suddenly found herself tight in her little sisters embrace

Ashley: where….is….spencer she chokes out god this girl is tryin to kill me

Kyla: (looks at the ground) well…she…um….well….she got shot….

I couldn't take it anymore

Ashley: KYLA WHAT HAPPENED TO SPENCER!!!!!!!! WHERE IS SHE????

Nurse: Spencer Carlin?

I turned to face the person who just saved kylas life

Ashley: yeah where is she

Nurse: are you related to her because I can only…

I quickly interrupted her with a she's my girlfriend

Nurse: well she's in the OR, critical condition, with a gunshot wound in the left lung and one in the artery on her thigh she should be out in 2 hours

My face fell as I listened to what she was telling me

Ashley: critical condition I whispered before the waterworks came

Ashley: NOOOOOOOOOOO

Kyla: she's gonna be ok she said it so uncertainly that I wanted to slap her

Ashley: what the fuck to you know kyla I snapped are you a fuckin doctor no I didn't think so now shut the fuck up I took 1 look at her hurt expression and immediately started apologizing kyla…. I whispered

Kyla walked across the room and held her now sobbing sister

Kyla: its ok I kno u didn't mean it ur just scared we all are I mean spencer, clay, and aiden….

She kept talking and I zoned out aiden my aiden got shot I could get my mind around that both the people that I love could die any minute and here I am with just a couple of cuts

I noticed kyla looking at me expectantly

Ashely: what? I asked annoyed

Kyla: so which 1 are you gonna choose she asks softly

Ashley: wha..what I sputtered I did'n know kyla heard that convo she must be heartbroken she was about to sleep with a guy who was in love with her sister

Ashley: um I… I luv them both

Kyla: yeah but which 1 are you in love with?

I just looked up at her

Ashley: I can't do this right now..my head I just layed in her lap not daring to look at the confused and pity filled face I was sure she was sending at me she didn't say n e thing thank god just stroked my hair and comforted me god I don't deserve people who love me like this aiden and spencer what am I gonna do I mean me and aiden have history and hes my best friend but spencer, god aiden never made me feel the way she made me feel and shes my best friend to but…as my mind wandered I was soothed by kyla and as I drifted off to sleep I whispered a name that was my choice this is who I love and want to be with I hope kyla heard…..

**Chapter 2- Wake ups and Reunions**

Kyla's P.O.V

Did she just say spencer? Thank god they are so in love I have to find out

Kyla: ash… I shook her gently b4 I realized that she was fast asleep I decided to follow her lead vowing to find out when we wake up

Spencer's P.O.V (4 hours later)

OMG where am i? where's Ashley? And what r all the tubes for? I looked around and found I was in what appeared to be a hospital room omg the night suddenly came back the fight, ashley's unresponsive response, the shots…. That's when I realized I couldn't move my legs or my left arm for that matter and that's when I panicked

Spencer: (lets out an EXTREMLY loud scream)

Ashley's P.O.V

I shot up out of kylas lap to a sound that vaguly reminded me of spencer

Ashley: kyla wake up did you hear that

Kyla: (yawning sleepily) yeah ash?

Ashley: that scream it sounded lik spencer

Kyla: it was nothing you probably were dreaming, cum on now go back to sleep

I looked up at her sleepy face smiled then lay back down thinking only of my only hurt sleeping beauty

Spencer's P.O.V

Wow I thought as I saw 3 doctors rush into the room including my mom in response to my blood curling scream

Spencer: mom I managed to choke our

She rushed to my side and gently took her hand in mine, I looked at her eyes and I just knew something had gone wrong so momentatily forgetting the small fact that I CANT MOVE I asked a question

Spencer: who else got shot?

She didn't look at me oh no please no Ashley, not now not when my thoughts trailed off as she responded with an answer that was just as bad

Paula: Clay and Aiden

Spencer: c-clay I whispered no not my clay, not the one who helped me a supported me through everything I couldn't help but feel a slight pang for aiden but it was drowned out by the fact that I might be girlfriendless by the time this was all sed and dun thanks to him but I need to focus on clay right now…it's not always about Ashley

Spencer: tell me everything my mom just looked at me

Paula: well clay got shot in the upper arm right in his artery and aiden got shot in the heart

Spencer: omg why did this have to happen the tears came out of my eyes of their own accord wait she forgot someone do I really want to know

Spencer: what about Ashley I looked at her eyes I could tell she didn't want me to ask this but for what reasons I don't know I thought she was over hating Ashley guess I was wrong

Paula's P.O.V

Damn she just had to ask about that bi.. I checked myself im going to be supportive of my daughter, my gay daughter, omg my daughters gay damn she sees the look in my eyes better say sumthin b4 she gets the wrong impression

Paula: ashleys fine shes down the hall in one of the recovery rooms she apparently hit her head pretty bad, I think they said she has a minor concussion but other than that she's fine when I made my rounds earlirer she was lying in kylas lap and they were both sleeping I watched my daughter let out a breath of relief she really does love her, I cant believe how big of a bitch I was to her I have to make this right

Paula: Spence honey do u want me to go get her for you I smiled for a little at her shocked expression

Spencer: u.u would do that

I felt a little hurt but I deserved that

Paula: Spence im sooooo sorry for how I treated you guys I guess I didn't realize that u 2 really r in love but im going to make it up to u I love u even if you are…I trailed off unable to say it

Spencer: gay she finished for me with a small smile

Paula: yeah gay I breathed out well im going to go get Ashley for you ok I got up gave her a kiss on the forehead and hurried out of the room b4 she could say n e thing else and make my way down the hall to ashleys room, god was this a long day

Ashley's P.O.V

Ashley: ugh kyla, ur the 1 tat wanted me to go back to sleep leave me alone! I lazily opened my eye to see paula right in my face I let out a muffled scream she smiled oh no she came to kill me, oh god what am I gonna do and where the fuck did kyla go?!!??

Paula: sorry I didn't mean to scare you it's just spencer's up and she wanted to c u

Did paula just say _sorry_ to _me_ wow alternate unive…I interrupted my self

Ashley: SPENCER"s UP yeah now I can go talk to her and tell her how much I love her I sat up and started to put my shoes back on wait why is paula smiling?? Oh no she is gonna kill me

Paula: relax Ashley im not gonna kill u yet she laughed I just looked horrified I just realized how much u love eachother and im gonna try to accept it im sorry for everythin I did to u guys and ill try and stop but if u dare break her heart I swear ill hunt u down and kill u

I just stared

Ashley: umm ur forgiven? Can I go c spencer now?

Paula: yeah she 's in room 489

Ashley: thanks I got up to leave I felt her eyes on me the whole time talk about creepy just as I was about to open the door a doctor burst in

Doctor: Dr. Carlin, Aiden Dennison just came to and we need to run sum tests

Aiden was awake I seriously considered going to see him but thoughts of spencer wanting to see me filled my mind, besides he was just a friend, spencer was the love of my life aiden would understand I walked out of the door b4 hearing paulas answer and made my way down the hall to my love's room when I reached the door I knocked

Ashley: Spence….

Spencer: Ash…come ere


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- If I could I would**

Ashley's P.O.V

If I was nervous b4 hearing her voice took all that I away. I quicky rushed into the room but what I saw broke my heart. Spencer my Spence was lying in a hospital bed looking very fragile with a million tubes sticking out of her body I let a tear slide down my check as I walked to her bed

Ashley: Spence omg I was sooo worried about u r u ok

Spence: (lets out a small smile) ash im fine

I reach out and grab her hand Spence you u just got shot in the lung and the leg u are sooo not fine Spence im ur girlfriend I have a right to b worried about u

Spence: you sure about that

Ashley: sure about what spencer what are you talking about I started to panic what if she wanted to break up with me she must have seen the look in my eyes because she let out a small laugh b4 she spoke

Spence: im not breaking up with you ash, but we do need to talk

Ashley: I chose u Spence there never was a choice he just caught me off guard the whole time when the shots were going off I was thinking about u I only yelled out aidens name so he would protect u I kept talking I had to make her understand that she was my first and only choice Spence can we just b happy, let go of the drama, just for a little bit

I looked at her face she looked like she was deep in thought

Ashley: Spence I sed cautiously

Spence: ash…I love you I always will and im going to trust you but we are going to talk about this later when im bet..

I cut her off with a kiss yes she was still mine and no one was going to change that I deepened the kiss as I wrapped my arm around her waist and dug my other hand in her hair it was then that I realized that she wasn't touching me I pulled

Ashley: Spence .. di-did I do sumthing wrong wh-why aren't you holding me too I was panicking I looked in her eyes to see that she was crying what's wrong spencer your scaring me

Spence: Ashley I have to tell you something

If I was panicking b4 1 was completely flipping out now

Chelsea's P.O.V

Tick tick tick damn clock!!! Why wont it stop tormenting me!! Wasn't it enough that my boyfriend, my babys daddy, the love of my life to be on his death bed? Damn clock! You know what I cant take this I stood up to leave but was stopped by a doctor

Doctor: is any1 here for clay carlin

I nearly jumped out of my skin I was so anxious I opened my mouth to speak but mr carlin beat me to it

Aurther: yes we are, im his dad, this is his brother he said pointing to glen and this is his girlfrind Chelsea

I looked at the doctor expectantly ugggg y do they always draw out the silences just tell me what the hell is going on with my man

Doctor: well I have some good news, clay is going to be fine, he's just going to need to stay in hospital for another week but other than that hes awake and you can go into to see him but only 1 at a time he needs his rest

Yes he was ok hes ok I was so busy celebrating in my head that I didn't realize that mr carlin had offered to let me go first until I was pushed into his room

Chelsea: Clay!!! I yelled happily wrapping him in a hug careful to avioid his arm I love you so much

Clay: I love you too Chelsea I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you but im glad you and the baby our baby is ok

I just looked at him as he reached out and touched my belly, the baby kicked I couldn't help but smile the baby kicked for their daddy that's when I decided to keep the baby me and clay could still go to school with this baby it was gonna be a little hard but we could do it I decided to let clay in on my revalation

Chelsea: clay I wanna keep this baby and b4 u say n e thing its not just because u want me to, I really wanna start a family with u and give this a shot

Clay: baby r u sure, I mean what about art school

Chelsea: we'll figure it out when the time comes clay but right now I just want to b with you

Clay: ok baby

With that said I leaned in and gave him a lingring kiss and crawled into the bed with him wrapping myself in his arms

Spencer's P.O.V

Spencer: Ashley calm down its just tears started to roll uncontrollably down my cheek its just I cant move my left arm or my legs they saw that the legs are just because of the morphine but..(sniff sniff sniff) omg I cant say it out loud that makes it real well ash they don't know if ill ever be able to move my arm or feel in it again

Ashley: oh spencer, you know if I could I would trade places with you without a second though come here

I watched her lean in and hug and cried harder at the fact that I couldn't touch her back

Ashley: it'll be ok Spence.. I ll be here for u ok

Spence: ok ash I trust you I watched as she climbed into the bed and started to absently rub my "numb" arm ash that feels good

Ashley: what feels good Spence I watched as realization dawned on both of us

Try to move it Spence I looked at my arm and tried in vain to move

Spence: i-I cant it was frustrating well at least I can feel it now

(**im just gonna start wrinting the first letter or two of the people's names who are talking cuz im getting tired of typing them out, im lazy)**

A: yeah at least u can feel _with _it

I gasped at the double meaning of her words and reached over and slapped her arm playfully I took 1 look at her face and was instantly confused y did she look surprised that I hit her?

A: Spence do that again

S: what hit u like this I reaced over with my left hand omg I can move it and with that I grabbed Ashley and pulled her into a deep kiss she started wrapping her arms around me and began to position herself ontop of me but as always some1 had to walk in and wouldn't you know it was kyla

K: I have GOT to start knocking when I come into rooms with your too

I groaned with Ashley

A: what do u want ky

K: well Spence ur mom told me to tell u that clays up and can have visitors and that if you call a nurse she can put u in a wheel chari to go see him

S: yeah that would be great ash can you get me a nurse she leaned into me

A: cant we just stay here she whispered in my ear

S: not in a hospital ash!!

K: sister in the room!!

A: u kno u can leave whenever u want sooner would be better, unless u want to watch….

K&S: ASH I just stared at her

S: just go get me a nurse

A: fine, y r people always tryin to cockblock I laughed at that I don't think I was supposed to hear that

K: finally she's gone so u guys are…she trailed off

S: together I finished for her yeah

K: well heads up aiden is up and don't b surprised if ash want to go see him

S: that's weird she didn't mention aiden

K: yeah I kno that is soooo not lik ash

S: yeah I kno but secrets r her thing

K: yeah

A: whats not lik me and whats all this talk about secrets I looked up startled at the voice

S: h-how long have you been there?

A: long enough, well n e way I didn't tell u about aiden because 1 I really don't wanna see him right now and 2 I didn't want to upset u, we were havin a good time so if u 2 r dun talking bout me the nurse is on her way with the wheel chair

S: ash u kno … she cut me off

A: I didn't mean it yeah watevs Spence I don't wanna fight

S: k ash as soon as I said that the nurse came in

Nurse: ok im gonna need both of u two to leave while I get mrs. Carlin dressed

I quickly interrupted S: no ash can stay the nurse gave me a look

Nurse: u do kno im gonna have to take all of ur clothes off, ur gonna b naked

S: its nothing she hasn't seen b4 the looks on Ashley, kyla, and the nurses faces were priceless I laughed and ash soon joined in kyla rolled her eyes and left the room

A: so lets get naked

S: so not appropriate ash, not appropriate

Nurse: ur 1 to talk mrs. Carlin I just laughed with ash again as the nures closed the door and helped me get ready to see clay

Ashley's P.O.V

A: wow Spence that was fun I wud have soooo dun u right there in that room if the nurse wasn't there I looked at her waitng for her response first was the blush the the light smack on the arm as she sed my name

S: ash!!

A: chill Spence im just joking or not I thought any way here we are I pushed her wheelchair up to the door and lightly knocked on the door, when no 1 anwsered I lightly pushed the door open to see Chelsea and clay curled up on the bed sleeping

S: aww they look so cute

A: yeah almost as cute as us

S: yeah…um ash

i looked at her slightly worried by her tone

A: yeah

S: I wanna go see aiden

I just looked at her shocked A: wha-what u wanna go see _aiden_ I couldn't hide my surprise

S: yeah if u kno that's ok with u

A: yeah sure, um whatever makes you happy Spence I put on a brave face for her as I started pushing her down the hall to the nurses station to find out what room he was in

S: are u sure cuz we don't have to…

A: no no its fine I smiled at her but I was panicking, what did we have to do this now, couldn't we wait why was she so eager for this confrontation when we were all so fragile I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard spencer asking where aidens room was

Nurse: um aiden dennison he's in room 289 I nodded and walked toward the elevetor as we climbed in spencer grabbed my hand

S: its gonna b ok ash

God how I wished that could be true


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- I'm confused, will someone explain what the hell just happened??**

Aiden's P.O.V

I wonder where Ashley and spencer r I mean Ive been awake for about an hour now I mean I can understand why spencer isn't coming but _Ashley_ I love her and I know she loves me I mean she hesitated, that counts for something right I mean spencers my friend but I cant help who I love I just wish she would step back and let me and Ashley be, I let out a laugh I guess that's how spencer feels right now I was interrupted from my thoughts by a knock

Ai: come in I watched in surprise as Ashley pushed spencer into the in a wheelchair

Speak of the devil I thought

S: hey aiden

Ai: I Spence, ash I said cautiously I didn't want to mess anything up, I need to let Ashley know that its me who she loves wait why hasn't she said anything and why is spencer being so cool with me after what I did earlier

Ai: ash, are you ok

A: no aiden im not ok, you almost broke me and my _girlfriend_ the person that I _love _up

S: ash, lets not go there now, cant we just be civil

Me being the slow person that I am was struggling to follow the conversation was _spencer_ seriously defending me to Ashley after what I did at prom wow that girl is way to forgiving, I'll have to remember for later, it could come in handy

S: aiden, AIDEN r u ok

Ai: huh, oh u yeah im fine I glanced at Ashley she was giving me a death glare how are you two doing

S: me im fine just got shot in the lung, and the leg but hey whatever what about you

**(A/N: I am aware that people who are victims of gunshot wounds aren't supposed to be up out of their beds running around hospitals 4 hours after they get out of surgery but this is a fanfic and if I say some1 can do that then damn it they will, ok im done with my stupid semi off topic rant, on with the story)**

Ai: im good seeing as I got shot in the heart but you know life goes on, hurts like hell though, thank god for morphine she smiled a sympathetic smile what about you ashley I'll be damned if I was gonna let her ignore me

A: was I not clear in what I said when I walked into the room

Ai: no its just that ash oh god spencer is gonna kill me for doing this again but whatever all's fair in love and war I _love _you ok what part of that don't you understand and I _know _that you love me too I glanced away from ashleys face to spencers face it quickly changed from confused to angry

A: aiden I know your not about to…

She was cut off by spencer

S: you know what I got this 1 ash aiden in cant _fucking _believe you I cringed at hearing sweet and innocent spencer cuss I convince Ashley to come in here to see you so we can forgive you, I act completely civil, I defend you and you act like a complete and total ASSHOLE!!! She was yelling by now

Ai: Spence calm dow..

S: no aiden shut the FUCK up you know what I was gonna forgive you, try to still be your friend but damn you just cant let well enough be me and ash have through soooo much for a little bitch like you to screw it up ash im sorry I made you come in here come on lets go back and see if clays up

Ai: ash she didn't really make you come in here did she, you wanted to come see me right, because you love me too right I was scared of the response

A: aiden I NEVER loved you not even when we were together I was gonna break up with you but then the stupid baby thing happened and I didn't want to be lik chrisitne so I stayed with you when we lost the baby I was glad cuz now we could just be friends

She couldn't mean that, I know she didn't Ai: you don't mean that, you don't love spencer, not like you love me

A: your right aiden I don't love spencer like I love you because I love you like a _brother_ and I love spencer with soooo much more but you know what aiden I don't even think we can be like brother and sister anymore if you keep hurting the one and only person who's loved me for me

Ai: that not true I love you for you

S: no you don't if you really loved her then you would want her to be happy, even if its not with you and your dumb self absorbed ass

Ai: stay out of this spencer this has nothing to do with you

S: what the hell aiden!!! It has everything to do with me your trying to steal my girlfriend you're my friend and you're TRYING TO STEAL MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!

A: you know what I don't even know why we're still here arguing with you I love spencer, I always have

Ai: maybe you stayed because you love me and you don't wanna lose m..

S: I swear to fucking god aiden if I wasn't full of holes and in this damn wheel chair your worthless fucking life would be over

A: Spence calm down baby, we're gonna leave now..

S: no ash im not calming down what the fuck this idiot is trying to break us up again im sooo sick of this aiden you better not try to talk to me or Ashley EVER again or ill make good on my promise

I just looked at her shocked, since when did spencer act like this, I guess I really did bring out the worst in people

Ai: i-im sor..

A: shut the fuck up with that, no you're not if you were you would have just let this go and tried to be cool with us again but no you're soo melodramatic aiden and you better listen to spencer and not call me or Spence again or im gonna make good on her promise

She turned and pushed spencer out of the door I just sat there like the idiot I am what did I just do, I just lost both of them what is WRONG with me?!?!?!?

Spencer's P.O.V

Ash was pushing me down the hall from aidens room and to say I was pissed would be an understatement

S: ash I don't ever EVER want you to talk to him again ok I said this as calmly as I could but it still ended coming out harshly and like a demand

A: whatever makes you happy Spence, aiden could have died in the shoot for all hes worth to me right now

I smiled at her a little calmer now

S: you know lets talk to clay later I have a hospital room all to myself with a lock on the door and blinds to cover up the window I looked at her suggestively she looked back shocked I laughed

A: Spence, how much morphine did they have you on babe I just laughed harder

S: not a lot, im still sober so what about it Ashley finally realizing that I was being serious began pushing the wheelchair toward the elevator faster

A: Spence your serious right because its not nice to get me all hot and bothered and then leave me hanging…

She trailed off as she pushed me onto the empty elevator

S: yeah ash, of course im serious but you do have to be careful, I got shot in did get shot in the_ chest_ but hey you know no pain to gain by this time we were back on my floor and Ashley was running down the halls to get me to my room, I continued laughing we got to my room and ash pushed me in closed and locked the door, and drew the blinds

A: I promise ill be _extra _gentle im pretty sure my smile matched hers as she gently lifted me from the wheelchair and onto the bed where we immediately began to…. **(this is where you the readers take an active part in the story and use your imaginations)**

Some time later

S: ash I love you sooo much thank you for choosing me I whispered

A: I love you too Spence, but I want you to know there was never a choice

I smiled at her words and snuggled closer to her, never had lying in a hospital bed felt better, except for maybe 5 minutes ago…


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me**

Prologue to the chapter:

A few months have passed since the shooting and things have gone relatively back to normal. Spencer is out of the hospital and better than ever, clay is too. Chelsea is now 8 months pregnant and is starting to anticipate the birth. Ashley and spencer are doing great, everything is finally back to normal if you can consider anything between them normal, except for the fact that Ashley always has had a problem with dirty little secrets and we ALL know spencer would like to be in on them, too bad she isn't…

Spencer's P.O.V

Asheley, Ashley, I was really starting to panic one minute we were here on the beach, the next she just disappeared, then suddenly the beach turned into prom night and I got shot again and Ashley ran over to aiden and began to kiss him and…

I was thankfully woken up from my flashback/nightmare by the sound of ashleys voice

A: no shes not up just you cant tell or else ok? Look you just better not who is she talking too, I pretended to be asleep to figure it out look I have to go b4 she wakes up and hears me, look bye, fine what ever bye I decided now was as good a time as any to "wake up"

S: ash I whispered trying to keep up my charade she nearly jumped when I spoke hmm suspicious

A; h-hey Spence how long u been up babe

S: hmm, oh I **yawn** just woke up why do you ask I carefully watched her face as she responded

A: oh um no reason no reason at all

S: ash are you ok I knew she was hiding something from me and that it had to do with that phone call but the question was, is that a good thing or a bad thing

A: yeah Spence im fine she leaned in a kissed me then it almost seemed remorseful but maybe me and my paranoid mind just thought that that dream did kinda catch me off guard ugh im over analyzing again I pushed all thoughs from my mind and started to kiss her back

S: mmmmm I mumbled into her mouth she slowly pulled away with a smile on her face

A: I love you u kno that right

S: yeah I love you too I said smiling right back so what do you want to do today

A: well I was thinking since school is starting in a week that we could go, I don't know SHOPPING

If it was one thing ash knew it was me and 1 of my favorite things to do (besides her) was shopping I jumped off the bed so fast you would have thought I was on fire

S: YEA-UH we're going shopping, we're going shopping I was dancing and singing and putting on a little show for ash just to mess with her she was cracking up

A: geeze Spence you act like I never take you anywhere she said between laughs

S: you don't you just keep me locked up in your room all day everyday and then at night you don't even bother to let me sleep I looked at her with mock anger

A: are you saying that you don't like being my slave miss carlin because I can demote you to maid

I held in a smile S: no no its not that its just cant _you_ be the slave sometimes I looked at her face

A: only for you she whispered and with that she kissed me and well one thing led to another and lets just say that we forgot about shoping and everything else including the mysterious phone call for a while

When they finally decided to get up they got dressed and headed for the mall

At the mall- Ashley's P.O.V

A: spencer I called out yet again as the girl threw more clothes into my arms im paying

The least you can do is help me carry the damn stuff she just laughed at me

S: hey ur the 1 that wanted to be the boy and pay for everything so deal

A: hey I said slightly offended I never said I wanted to be the boy ugh who wants to be a boy ?? I watched for her reaction

S: well I CALL GIRL she yelled out

A: no fair!! You didn't warn me I just looked at her

S: all's fair in love and war babe and with that said she reached out and kissed me

A: grr ur gonna pay for that I mumbled just as my phone vibrated in my pocket I pulled it our and checked the caller id _aiden_ shit I told him not to call back after Spence almost caught me on the phone with him earlier whatever I just waited for it to stop to send him a text

a-txt: aiden im out wit Spence, wat do u want

ai-txt: just to hear ur voice

a-txt: ugh I told u I don't like u lik that we're just friends im wit Spence

ai-txt: watevs u wanna hang out 2nite

a-txt: no me and Spence got plans

ai-txt: u always got plans wit her

a-txt: well duh shes my gf u kno wat I don't wanna have this convo now I might call u l8r

ai-txt: by ash c u l8r luv u

I looked at the last text and sighed he wont give it up will he I told him no to going out, what ever I wont even respond

S: ash wats up I heard u sigh and it sounded lik you were upset I looked at her god how I hated lying

A: nothing just texting with kyla she sed sumthin I guess I just ova reacted no big I smiled at her

S: ok… well n e way lets go to the next store im done here

I walked with Spencer and all the clothes to the cash register I paid and we went to the next store

The next 3 hours went by the same way Ashley and Spencer went into stores they tried stuff on and then Ashley paid then they were ready to go so they headed out to the car and I threw the stuff in the trunk the whole ride home we were quiet but it was comfortable Spence kept playing with my hand which made me smile we finally got back to the house I had to go to the bathroom so as soon as we got in I started heading for it when my phone started to ring

A: Spence can you get that I yelled on my way down the hall

S: yeah

Ahh, sweet sweet relief I walked upstairs where I knew spencer would be waiting for me in my room I walked in

A: hey Spence who called

S: kyla she said it in a very tense slightly angry way me being stupid forgot about the lie I said about the texts and went on

A: so what did she want now spencer was really starting to look mad

S: well she said she just called to say hey, said she hasn't talked to you in a while

If spencer looked mad b4 now she was downright pissed then it clicked the text messages but b4 I could say anything spencer spoke

S: so I said weren't you txting her earlier and she was all like no and see something didn't add up, cuz I KNOW you said kyla was texting you and that's y u were upset so tell me ash why are you lying to me I started to panic this was one of those shit hits the fan moments

A: Spence I can explai… spencer cut me off

S: so I said I wonder what was soo important that you had to lie to me so I hung up with kyla and looked at your txt messages and what the fuck do I find AIDEN TXTING YOU!

A: Spencer it not what it looks like I was scrambling for something to say

S: and what the hell does it look like?!?! You txt messaging an ex, but oh not just any ex, this just so happens to be the ex that pled undying love for you and who we agreed we would never EVER talk to again oh and on top of that you were gonna go HANG OUT with him un-fuckin-believeable ash how long has this been going on huh HUH

I had to speak A: I wasn't going to go ou…

S: I said HOW LONG

A: Spence he just called me last weekend I didn't even tal…

S: so what was this morning all that "I don't wanna wake spencer up, she cant find out"

A: Spence I was starting to get mad at the fact that she wouldn't let me explain

S: don't fuckin call me that you lost that right you know what I don't care go hang out with aiden you _boyfriend _ her word really hurt me

A: spencer you don't honestly think I would cheat on you with him do you I was scared yet anxious or the answer

S: you know I don't know what to think anymore you're always lying to me how do I know whats true she asked softly

That was it that was the last straw her saying she couldn't trust me when I didn't even do anything pushed me over the edge

A: well if that's the type of person you think I am then maybe I will go hang out with him I said this very quiet and calmly as I reached for my phone and purse

S: no your not!! She yelled I laughed

A: you wanted me to go so fucking bad, you wanted to believe I would go so fine IM LEAVING DON'T WAIT UP and with that I walked out the door I heard her call my name but I didn't stop I walked to my car and called aiden

Ai: hello, ash

A: you still wanna hang tonight? Meet me at gray's in 5 min I didn't give him a chance to respond I just hung up threw the phone on the seat and sped off into the night

Spencer's P.O.V

A: you wanted me to go so fucking bad, you wanted to believe I would go so fine IM LEAVING DON'T WAIT UP

She did not just say that, I know she's not walking out that door

S: ASHLEY, ASHLEY I screamed but she didn't come back you know what fuck this I thought if she doesn't want me then who gives a fuck who am I kidding I love her I just I cant do this anymore and with that I fell to the floor crying I cried for what seemed like hours b4 I got myself together and called glen to come pick me up god I am such and idiot I pushed her right into aiden I figured I kinda over reacted with the text messages so I was gonna come back and apologize to Ashley 2moro right now I needed rest I just hoped Ashley didn't do anything too stupid tonight but this was Ashley and theres no telling what she might do

**(A/N**: **aww i dont have n e fans :( so people let me know should i keep going or stop any and all feedback is appriciated**

**luv,**

** your faithful writer who still cant spell)**


End file.
